


Half as long, Twice as bright

by MumblezSKS



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumblezSKS/pseuds/MumblezSKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a life-changing accident, Omar finds himself on the adventure of an lifetime. Can he adjust to the strange land and it's people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Could Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a story I started on fanfiction.net most of the work I just transferred to here and added comments I made into the notes section. Will become AU in later chapters

It was a good day for a boat ride. The feeling of the boat rising and falling with the waves was relaxing as I rode threw the them like a dark skinned Posiedon in a metal and wooden chariot. And considering what I was about to do I needed to be as relaxed as possible. Normally when someone tells you to go to an area that is known for multiple dissappearances you'd be inclined to refuse. But when you lose a bet and said bet was recorded along with the terms, not much you can do about that.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this. Should have just agreed to stay in a haunted building for a night like all the normal kids." I groaned while mentally slapping myself. The beeping of the GPS distracted me from griping and told me I was 1/4 of a mile from my destination. Bringing the boat to a stop. I reached for my duffel bag and began digging through contents. Blanket, food, flares, life jacket, extra clothes, dad's pistol with alot of extra ammo in case of pirates (hehe). Ah, here the camera. Turning it on I set to record as proof of my deed.

"Hello everybody, it's your favorite guy Omar and I am here right outside of the Bermuda Triangle. Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh." I announced with erratic camera movements. "As per our deal I will spend one night in the triangle and I will be recording the whole thing." I let out a sigh and looked out towards the Triangle. "I just want you to know that you're all assholes and if I die will haunt you forever. Let's do this."

I set the camera down facing the bow of the boat and throttled the boat forward. What can possibly go wrong with this? Famous last words, eh.

(~○~○~○~○)

About 45 minutes have past since I started into the triangle. It had been pretty quiet, relatively speaking although the was were getting more choppy. Things were already going downhill and it's not even noon yet. Grabbing the camera I aimed it at the gradually worsening conditions. "As you can see, shit is getting bad out here but hopefully it will pass on by. Why did I even agree to do this in the first place? Welp, I hope you all enjoy watching me suffer, ya sick bastards." With that put down the camera in its spot before pulling out a sub and digging in. It wasn't long before I was curled up on my bag drifting to sleep.

Without warning the boat lurched straight up into the air. Knocking me off my ass and into the air. The nearby cracking sound was also an indicator that the camera had fallen from it's spot. Standing up and moving forward wobbly, I picked up the camera. Oh goody, the lense cracked. Atleast it still works. Walking back to the wheel, I stopped in my tracks. The GPS screen was static and the compass was spinning nonstop in all directions. It felt like my heart dropped into my pants but what I saw next was even worse. The water was white. And not because of foam it was literally white like milk.

"What the hell is this?" By now the waves were getting more and more intense. Battling to keep my footing, proved futile as a combination of the waves and wind took me of me feet and began ravaging the boat. The white water began piling in as the boat tossed and turned flinging me like a rag doll. I screamed for dear life as the ocean punished the boat until I was flung backwards and hit my head. Not long after, everything faded to black.

(~○~○~○~○)

Everything was black when I awoke. Black and very, very, very cold. Everywhere. The sound of wind whistling through the air let me know had probably reached land. Or I was dead, either or. Throbbing in my head indicated I wasn't dead. So that was good, I think. The cold was getting unbearable. After some struggle and pain erupting all over my body I finally sat up. The howling wind and freezing whipped my face as I wiped my eyes.

"How? How the hell am I in anatartica.?" I didn't actually know it was Antarctica but it seemed like a good guess since I couldn't see anything but snow and ice. I squinted and took in my surroundings. The boat was nowhere to be found. My bag however was about 50 feet away, barely noticeable with the snow covering most of it.

Alright stay calm. Just have to find some people nearby. Oh I hope there are people nearby. Standing up I limped over to my bag and opened it up. Finding a windbreaker jacket and a fleece hat I threw on both and slung my bag over my my arms over my chest to keep warm I starting marching forward. Here's to hoping there are people nearby.

(~○~○~○~○)

20 minutes of walking and it felt like an eternity. My limbs were becoming heavier with every step. Breathing in the cold air hurt my throat. The wind had eased down a bit but the cold but itself was brutal. Pulling out my final flare I activated it. Holding it as close as it could get without harming me. Hypothermia had surely set in but what I the world would I do for it besides use the the flares. Just got to keep moving.

10 minutes have passed and I was all out flow flares. No sign of people and I was pratically a popsicle. My legs finally gave out and I dropped to my knees. Barely letting out a multitude of expletives. I could feel my body giving up. Frozen to death in some cold wasteland was not what I had in mind for an end. Sone what accepting of the inevitable I felt my self relax for a second as I got more and more sleepy.

"Hey!"

I jerked my eyes open for second. A blue figure was moving towards me fast. It looked almost like a person.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Yep definitely a person, a girl too. My eyes began to close again and I finally fell on to my stomach. Too bad, I found someone too late.

"You're going to be okay. Just keep your eyes open." A pair of hands rolled me over and I opened my eyes. A girl about a year younger than me was was kneeling next to me shaking me awake. She was a little darker than me, and had cerulean colored eyes. She was beautiful. The face was painted with concern though. "Come on, say something?"

I managed a weak smile before replying. "A beautiful angel. I didn't think the actually existed." Whatever happened next is unknown to me as everything went black immediately after.


	2. A Strange Land

"You brought him back with you?"

"He was freezing to death. He needed help and I was there."

Omars eyes fluttered open. Everything was hazy but a few blinks began to clear up his vision. Instinctively closing his hand he felt what seemed like tufts of fur. In fact everything around him felt like fur.

"For all we know he can be a spy or an assassin. And you brought him in the middle of the compound."

"We are extremely dissappointed in your lack of judgement, Korra."

Looking down, he was covered in a blanket. The room was white and adorn with paintings and tribal looking ornaments similar to what would be in his grandmother's house. Sitting up slowly he felt his muscles ache and pull causing him to groan inwardly.

"Even if he is a spy or assassin aren't you glad atleast glad you can interrogate him?"

"Of course not, he's more of a threat here than out there."

"I say we just leave him out for the wolves."

Silently observing the conversation Omar climbed out the bed. Turns out they stripped him to his underwear as a precaution. Grabbing his pants of the small table near the he began getting hurriedly. The voices coming from outside became silent as a lone figure moved into the room that Omar was inhabiting. The figure was dressed in bluish purple robes withe a white insignia on it along with a funky headpiece to boot.

Omar felt his blood chill as the man face went from shock to anger in .05 seconds. Slowly PJ raised a hand in front of him. "Now there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this. I..ummm.. I just can't think of it right now." A very strong hand gripped his shoulder and began shoving him out of the room. "Ow. Ow. Okay."

Omar stepped awkwardly as he tried to fasten his belt until the guard shoved him down onto the floor. Omar looked up to see four people in front of him. One man dressed in a similar outfit as the guard but more formal and lacking a hood with a giant grey beard. The second was a slender man in red and yellow robes, sporting a brown goatee with a blue arrow on his head. Third was an elderly women, tan with long grey hair and two strands of hair loops on both sides of her face. Lastly was a girl about his age dressed in blue. She also had tan skin with two downward ponytails on the side of her head and a wolfs tail in the back.

Omar smiled nervously as the two men stared him down, the woman looked more quizzical while the girl had her arms crossed and looked annoyed or dejected. "Ummm. Hi there. Thank you for saving me." He announced.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The man in red asked sternly.

"Me?" Omar pointed at himself. "I have no idea where I am or how I got here. And my name is Omar." He answered awkwardly trying avoid the stern man's gaze.

"He's lying." The man with the grey beard snapped. "We know you're here for the avatar. Now who sent you? Huh, boy. Who?" The man marched forward pointing accusing at him.

"Nobody sent me anywhere. I don't even know what an avatar is. I'm just lost is all." Omar felt himself shrink in the man's gaze.

"Clearly he is not a spy or an assassin so leave him alone." The younger woman snapped at the man.

"That's what he wants you to think." He retorted sternly. The old woman lifted a hand immediately after causing both parties to fall silent.

"Forgive my companions for their harsh tone and accusations." Her was was soft and she smiled brightly allowing Omar to visibly relax. "Where did you come from, young man?"

Omar glanced nervously at the to men giving him the stink eye. "I'm from Miami, ma'am."

"Never heard of Miami. Is that in the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation?" She asked with same genuine smile.

Omar raised an eyebrow at her. "America. I've never heard of the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation."

"Hmmm. Korra did you see anything before meeting our guest?"

Korra finally unfolded her arms and adopted a more curious look. "I saw a flash of light when I was out with Naga. I went towards it to see what happened and found him." She motioned over to the still knelt down Omar.

The old woman nodded at Korra before reaching into her robe for something. Omar could make out what looked like a old bladder people used to carry water in. Uncorking she brought her hand forward slowly. Omars jaw dropped as water flowed slowly out of the bladder and into the air. The old woman moved her army ffluidly like a form of Tai Chi moving the water around Omar.

"How... How are you doing that? With the water?" Omar stammered, still watching the water move.

"You have never seen this before?" Omar shook his head, still enamored with the spectacle. " What about with earth or fire?" Again he shook his head. Returning the water to her bladder, she looked towards the to men. "It seems our friend here is not of this land."

(~○~○~○~○~)

Unlike his previous experience outside, Omar was now mostly healthy and conscious as he followed the old woman who revealed her name to be Master Katara. After the case of mistaken identity 2 hours before, she spent great deal telling him about this new world. It was amazing the things she told him.

"And here we are back in the courtyard. I hope you enjoyed the tour." Katara voiced cheerfully.

"Aside from a few sideways looks from the guards, yes, thank you for taking the time to show me around." He gazed around the compound before giving a thankful smile to her. Catching his eye was a huge mound of white with brown lines on it lumbering around the courtyard. "What is that thing?" Omar screamed while pointing at the large animal.

"That is a flying bison. His name is Oogi and that is how my family and I arrived here." Tenzin spoke up walking over towards the pair.

"How does it fly with no wings?" Omar inquired as he ran up to Oogi and started petting him.

"Flying bison are believed to be the first airbenders. As such they use airbending to fly." Tenzin answered. Despite his hostile attitude before he was actually a pretty decent guy. Bit of a stick in the mud though.

"So can you fly then."

Tenzin frowned slightly at that. "No there hasn't been a airbender who can fly in a very long time. Not even my father, Avatar Aang, could do it."

Omar watched Tenzin as he spoke. Seems like Tenzin was still living in his father's shadow. Looking back at Oogi who he had been petting he could only imagine flying. A ringing from the bell echoed through out the compound meant that it was time for curfew and dinner.

"Omar, find Korra and bring her back here for dinner. She should be in the stables with her polarbear dog Naga." Tenzin instructed as he and Katara turned for the main building.

Omar nodded as he went into a light jog looking for the stables. Already seeing Korra as he arrived he opted for the more fun approach than just a tap on the shoulder or hollering. Digging his hands into the ground he gathered a giant glob of snow and formed into a lumpy sphere. Taking aim he savored the moment before striking his prey and finally released.

PFFFFFFFFTTTTTT. "Hey, what's the big idea." Korra turned around red-faced as the back of her head was clumped with snow. Omar howled with laughter as he fell backwards.

"Oh man I wish you could see your face right now." Omar said between laughs.

Going from upset to happy Korra began bending snow right over him. "Take this." Omar only had enough time to open his eyes and mouth and expletive before a mound a snow swallowed him. Laughing, Korra ran over to the mound and began digging until only Omars head was visible. "Haha, I win." She announced putting her hands on her hips looking down at him triumphantly.

"I clearly did not think this through enough." Omar shivered as he blinked snow out of his eye.

Korra bended the snow to behind him so he was now leaning back on the pile. "No you did not." She beamed as she offered a hand. Omar smiled took her, only to grab the inside of her triceps with his other arm. Pulling forward with both arms and sticking his foot, he tripped Korra causing her to land face first in the snow. Laughing as he ran forward the snow under him and in front of him turned to ice making him fall to his stomach and slide forward. Before he could do anything else he felt two feet land on his back as Korra "surfed" him to the entrance of the main building.

Defeated, Omar sighed and waved his hand. "That's it. I'm done you win."

"That's what I thought." Korra laughed as she picked him up by the back of his jacket. The two shared a laugh as the looked at each other. Omar once again noticed her cerulean eyes that shone in the light. Her tan skin made them even more exotic to him as he stared at them. Her eyes are amazing. And she is definitely beautiful. Plus she can kick ass, literally.

Korra looked to the side as she blushed and smiled softly. "Umm, you're staring." For a second his emerald eyes didn't budge until a look of surprise and then embarrassment appeared on his face.

"Sorry. You just.. you just have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Korra blushed even more before Omar walked in. She quickly followed behind until they reached the dining room and took their places.

Omar noticed three young children looking at him as he sat. All three were wearing what looked like Tenzins air acolyte clothes without the cape. Glancing around awkwardly he saw everyone else in deep conversation already so he suddenly found his plate very interesting.

"You have funny looking clothes." The one with two buns on her head said. Omar looked at her funny before retorting. "Well your clothes are funnier looking." The girl looked at her clothes pulling at the fabric.

"Well you have little ears." She said crossing her arms, impressed with her comeback.

Omars face scrunched up as he grabbed for one of his ears. "Oh yeah? Well you have a little nose."

The girl grabbed her nose and began pouting. The boy who looked to be the youngest and was bald looked Omar up and down. Arms crossed and a look of contempt. "You talk funny. You don't pronounce your r's."

"Well your head is wierd shaped." Omar and the boy locked eyes and glared at each other.

"That's enough Meelo. Leave him alone." A woman in a robe different from the uniform spoke up. "I'm Pema, this is Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora. It's good to meet you."

"Likewise, it's always nice when someone makes you feel welcome." Omar answered courteously.

"Absolutely not, the city is too dangerous." The White lotus elder, who Omar referee to as Master Moustache, slammed a hand on the the table. The conversation between him Tenzin and Korra becoming louder. "Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements."

"I get that but don't think keeping me locked up in this compound is what he had in mind." Korra shot back calmly.

"I understand this is hard to accept. But this not the right time to come to Republic city." Tenzin replied, upset over the situation as well.

"Umm if I can interject." All eyes turned to Omar who tried very hard not to shrink under everyone's gaze. "Uhhh, I think Korra should go. Experience is the best teacher and no matter how training she gets it won't mean anything once she gets into a real live fight. I mean I always practiced shooting at home when I had the chance but once I got deployed in a war it was alot different when the targets are actually trying to hurt you bad."

"And then she gets killed." Master Moustache yelled. "The avatar will stay here where she will complete her training. End of discussion."

Korra sighed before getting up and storming off. "Whatever."

Omar reached for hear but she was already out the door. "Korra, wait. Goddammit see what you've done now."

"What I've done?" Moustache screeched. Omar was already walking after Korra before he could say anything else.

(~○~○~○~○~)

After being told that Korra left the compound to get some air and arguing with a guard to let him go out to get her, Omar found himself following Naga's tracks to a cliffside. Perched on the edge was Korra sitting on top of Naga staring out at the sunset.

Omar frowned. He couldn't imagine having to be confined to one place for all of his life. But maybe she wouldn't have to be.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly as he walked up beside the two. He looked to her trying to get a read on her thoughts

Korra's features were a flurry of emotions. Anger, sadness, curiosity, desire. All to experience life outside of the compound. "No, I'm not okay. Tenzin is supposed to be teaching me airbending but he can't because he's needed in Republic City. And I can't go with him because it's too dangerous apparently." She shouted out frustrated and sad at the same time.

Omar folded his hands behind his back and looked off into the sunset. "I'm sorry. No one should have to be cooped up somewhere for their entire life."

Korra glanced toward him and her features softened. "Thanks, for trying to help. It meant alot to finally have someone on my side."

Omar looked up at her smiled. "It's what friends do. I'm glad it meant something to you." He gave Naga a pat on the stomach and took a deep breath. The cold brisk air cold down his insides.

Korra smiled back, but was distracted as Oogi flew overhead with Tenzin and his family. Immediately her face hardened once again. "I can't stay here." She whispered.

"You won't have to." Korra looked at Omar surprised. He was still smiling to himself and she wondered what he meant.

"I over heard the guards talking about a ship that's supposed to leave tonight. We could catch it and be at Republic City before anyone knows we're gone." He looked to her and smiled even more.

Korra crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "We?"

"You and me. Yep, or I could tell Master Moustache about you trying to leave." Omar shot her a devious smile.

Korra almost fell off Naga as she laughed. "Master Moustache? Where did that come from."

"The White Lotus elder with the epic grey beard."

Korra shook her head. "Okay meet me at the stables after dark."

"You got it, Korra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm excited to finally start the fun parts of the story. Also as you may have noticed, I didn't write from the 1st person perspective. It feels too awkward to me but I may return to it later if I'm up to it.
> 
> rate and review and have a good one everybody :D


	3. Welcome to Republic City

If there was one thing Omar hated more than anything, it was being cold. Living in Miami there was little need for winter clothing. Given that, all he had was pants and a t-shirt for clothing along with a blanket. Luckily Katara was nice enough to give him a jacket similar to Korra's and turned the blanket into a makeshift scarf. For that he was thankful but the cold wind still bit at his exposed hands and face.

Getting to the stables was easy enough thanks to the White Lotus guards being lazy in their patrol patterns. Being stationed in the middle of nowhere will do that to he thought. His thoughts were interrupted though by Naga, who had gotter up and began nudging him with her nose.

"Hey, girl." He said as he began rubbing behind her eyes. "You remind me of my dog back home. Only you're bigger and all white." Naga grunted and licked Omar leaving a glob of saliva on his face. Omar grunted in disgust before wiping his face with his sleeves.

"Nice to see you and Naga are bonding." A familiar voice called out. Omar felt himself smile as he turned around. Korra smiled back before grabbing Naga's saddle and putting it in place.

"And here I thought I'd have to go to Republic City by myself. About time you showed up." Omar quipped lightly earning a sigh from Korra.

"You try sneaking out a windowless room with a guard posted outside you're room. I got here as fast as I could." Korra deadpanned.

Omar climbed into the saddle and smirked at her. "Uh huh. Excuses excuses." He offered a hand to Korra.

"How about I excuse you from this trip." She chirped back smiling as she took his hand.

"Nice night for an escape." An elderly voice broke up the bantering. Omar and Korra froze before slowly looking at the source. Master Katara stood at the entrance smiling.

Omar shot Korra worried look. "Well. Shit." Korra sighed heavily as she turned to face the aged water-bender.

"I have to leave." She glanced down at her feet in shame. "I need to find my own path as the avatar."

Katara nodded slowly and smiled more as she spoke. "I know you do." Omar did double-take, shocked that Korra was getting away with running away from home. Korra looked shocked and then immediately grateful as Katara continued. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the generation of keeping peace and balance in the world. But I think you're going to make a great avatar."

With tears forming in her eyes, Korra walked over to Katara embracing her in a final hug. "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Korra." Katara gave her one final squeeze before letting go. Omar sat in the saddle watching the two quietly. Seeing them made him realize how sad and upset he currently felt. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone. In fact, his final moments with his family were quite bitter. He breathed in deeply, blinking away any tears. It was far too late for that.

"And you, young man." Katara's motherly voiced brought him back to real life. Omar looked up, still biting back tears. "I've only known you a short while, but I know you are a delightful and caring young man. But I also see you are lost, unsure, and afraid. You may feel like you're alone in this new land but you are not." She put a hand on Korra's shoulder and smiled. "Take care of her, for she will need you in the future, as you will need her."

"I'm no bender, but she saved my life. That is a debt I can never repay, but I will try." He gave Korra a smile and nod. Korra nodded back before waterbending a hole in to the wall of snow beside them. Naga with Omar on top began following as Katara sealed the wall behind them.

(~○~○~○~○~)

"I can't believe it. We're actually on our way to Republic City." Korra screeched, giddy with excitement. "I'm so happy I could die."

Omar smirked as he leaned back on Naga watching Korra pace back and forth. Being out of the compound for good was a dream come true for her. And he was glad to help her get out. "So what's first on the list of things to do when we get there?"

Korra stopped to think cupping her chin with one hand. Removing her hand, her face lit up as she spoke. "Oh, we can go tour the city. And visit Aang Memorial Island." Latching on to Omars collar and shaking him like a rag doll, she spoke with even more enthusiasm. "We can go to a pro-bending match. We have to go to one, Omar."

Omar laughed as she began to settle down and took a seat next to him. He remembered hearing her talking about pro-bending with some of the White Lotus guards back at the compound. A team-based MMA style bending tournament from what he gathered. "All right, All right. Pro-bending it is. But remember we should still probably find Tenzin on Air Temple Island."

Korra groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I know, way to ruin my happy thoughts." She leaned back into Naga putting her hands behind her head. "The start to a great journey, right?"

Omar waved his hands in front of him "Epic is more like. The city isn't ready for us. You, the avatar, and me...uhhhh..umm..wow, I can't think of anything as good as the avatar." His arms feel to his lap as he frowned.

"You'll think of something."

"Here's hoping."

(~○~○~○~○~)

Omar groaned as he wokeup to the shipping jolting to a stop. It was still quiet thankfully but soon workers would arrive to start unloading the ship. Looking around for another exit his neck ached from soreness. His arm felt numb as well. Looking to his right, Korra was nestled into him, still asleep. He smiled as he looked at her, able to admire her features with feeling awkward.

Carefully moving out of Korra's grip, he grabbed his bag surprisingly still in good condition despite the beating it took in the accident. A couple of things were missing, though nothing too important. He still had his clothes and flares. He snickered at the memory of hearing one of the guards set a room on fire messing with the flares.

The smile faded as he found what was at the bottom of the bag. His father's handgun, a Five-Seven to be specific. His last slap to his dad's face. Stealing his favorite gun along with enough ammo to wage a lengthy standoff. The cool polymer grip fit comfortably in his hand as he lamented. Taking off his jacket from the water tribe, he dug around his clothes until he found his holster. It was reminiscent of of the old cop films that wore holsters under their jacket. Luckily for him it was a left-handed holster. Sliding it on he put 3 magazines on his left side ammo carrier attached to the holster and slide the Five-Seven in on the right. He didn't plan on using it but in a world where anyone is capable of bending the elements, he rather have it and not need it. Putting his jacket back on and closing his bag, the cargo doors opened.

Korra woke up immediately after looking around in a daze. Realizing where she was she shot up and peered around the boxes. "Naga, we're here. Omar, look we made it." Her barely contained enthusiasm brought a smile to his face. Before he could answer she was already on top of Naga beckoning for him to get on. Somehow the workers were still oblivious to the presence of the three stowaways. That is, until a giant 700 pound polarbear dog careened past them causing all to duck away while one unlucky guy was knocked over.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra yelled over her shoulder as Naga plowed ahead.

"And sorry for knocking you over." Omar added.

If he hadn't known better, Omar would've thought he walked into 1940's China or Japan with western influence. The city was amazing, with it's towering buildings and bustling pedestrians. Not to mention the line of oncoming cars that Naga was running straight into. Omar swallowed hard while Korra was still busy not paying attention.

"Car. Car. Car. Car. Caaaarrrrrr." Omar shrieked. Naga reared back and moved towards the right moving until finally coming to a stop overlooking a grand view of the city and surrounding area. Omar felt like blowing chunks as he hunched over to the side.

"Wow look at this place. I've never seen so many satomobiles in one place. Her view shifted from the city to a massive statue of a man holding staff before him. Omar looked up, his stomach settling, and saw a look of awe on her face.

"Who's that?"

"Avatar Aang. The avatar before me. He saved the the world from Fire Lord Ozai in the last war." She replied.

Omar whistled. "No pressure, huh."

Korra simply smiled more until she looked past the statue." Air Temple Island. Ready for a swim, girl?" Korra said still smiling calmly. Before he could object Naga rose her head sniffing the air followed by a rumbling from her stomach. Lurched towards the smell, causing Korra to pull on the reins. "All right, food first then Air Temple Island. Ready Omar?" He could only elicit a groan before the giant animal took off. Once again into the middle of the street.

"Whoa! Watch out Naga!" The amount of cars that dodged out the way was astounding until one smashed into a pole.

Both Omar and Korra looked behind them at the mess before being turned around by a series of gasps. Specifically, those of people on the crosswalk. Omar held on for dear life as Korra yelled out at apologies to the walkers. Finally Naga slowed down before ducking her head in a tent. Knowing what was a about to happen, both jumped off and ran to the front of the vendor.

"Naga, wait." She ordered causing the polarbear dog to whimper. "We'll take one of each, please." Korra eyed the array of food lovingly.

"That'll be 20 yuans." The vendor replied.

"I actually don't have any money on me." Korra said with a worried smile.

"Snatching the meat stick out her hand the vendor fumed. "Then what good are you to me."

Korra backed off dejected until Omar stopped her. " I got $20 dollar bill with your name on it right here." He held the green paper up with a giant smile.

"I don't even know what a dollar is bub. Yuan only." The vendor crossed her arms.

In cartoon fashion, the dollar bill flopped over as Omar frowned. "Don't worry, it's a big city. I'm sure we can find some food somewhere." Korra put hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

(~○~○~○~○~)

It had been another 30 minutes before the two decided to camp out in the local park. Despite it being in the middle of the city, it was a nice change of scenery. Streams ran all over and the trees were a gold and red color thanks to the changing of the seasons. Thankfully there had been fish in the stream, and with Korra's bending it had been a simple task to catch and cook the fish. Naga on the other hand had taking to dumping her head in the water and coming back up with 3 fish. Still it was a beautiful sight, he thought.

"Say, do you think I can get one of them tasty smelling fishies."

Both Korra and Omar looked to their left to see a wild-haired smiling hobo gleaming at them. Kor rather looked at Omar who only responded with a shrug. "Uh, sure." The hobo stepped out of the Bush and snatched up a extra fish that was cooking. Sitting down the man began devouring the fish like it was the last meal he'd ever have. "So, uhh, do you live in that bush." Korra asked earning a smack on the arm from Omar who looked none too pleased.

Wiping his mouth and smacking his lips in delight the hobo responded. "Yes, that is presently what I do call home. He held his hand out towards the bush and smiled. "Took me awhile to procure a bush that beauteous."

"Well I think it's a very pretty looking bush." Omar responded with a smile of his own.

"Thank you, young man." The hobo nodded. "Not many others have the skill to appreciate such a quality home these days."

"Too right."

"So are there more of you out here?" Korra confused at the idea of people living on the streets. "I thought everyone in Republic was living it up." She looked down dissappointed.

Omar and the Hobo looked at Korra then each other before erupting into a fit of laughter. Korra all the more confused snapped her head and looked at the two perplexed.

"She.. she said... she said 'I thought everyone would be living it up'." Omar cackled, gripping his sides as he fell over. The hobo howled louder before getting up and reducing his laughter to giggles.

"You've got a lot to learn, miss. Stick with your friend here, he seems to know how cities work." The hobo motioned to Omar who gave a thumbs up. Korra dipped her head embarrassed only for Omar to squeeze her shoulder and give a reassuring smile. Korra smile backed before a whistling noise interrupted the fun time they were having.

Looking towards the source of the noise Omar could see a husky police officer running towards them.

"Hey you can't fish here!" He managed to huff out.

The hobo looked towards the two teens. "You two best skedaddle." He announced, hopping into the bush immediately after. Taking their cue, Omar and Korra hopped on to Naga who sped off leaving the guard winded and giving up the chase.

(~○~○~○~○~)

Out running the officer was easy enough, especially on Naga. Now in a new section of the park the trio were walking around to see a gathering of people ahead.

"Are you tired of living under the tyrannical rule of benders?!" The speaker was short yet lanky guy dressed in a black outfit and had the most atrocious looking mutton chops Omar had ever seen. The man was speaking through a megaphone pointing at various members of the crowd. Finally pointed at poster of a man in a white and red mask wearing a hooded jacket. "Then join the Equalist! For too long the bending elite have forced nonbenders to live as second class citizens! Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment." The pale man screeched into the megaphone.

"Get a load of this guy." Omar gestured with his thumb in the man's direction. Korra nodded and walked into the group with Omar in tow.

"What are you talking about? Bending is like the coolest thing in the world!" Korra proclaimed proudly.

All eyes found themselves focused on Korra and Omar causing Omar to tense slightly while Korra stared down the announcer. "Oh yeah, let me guess? You two are benders." The announcer asked smugly holding a nonchalant posture.

"She is but I'm not." Omar spoke up, still eyeing the crowd warily. The man got a glow in his eyes seeking to exploit the situation.

"And I bet she and all other benders have treated you like a lesser person, right?" The man smiled in anticipation. Korra went to answer but was stopped by Omar raising his hand and nodding towards her.

"Actually this woman rescued me from the verge of death in the south pole." The crowd began murmuring to themselves. Then her people, primarily benders, took me in and treated me fairly asking for nothing in return. It was my own decision to try and repay the debt that has fallen on me."

The crowd began talking amongst themselves, conflicted with this revelation, before turning back towards the announcer awaiting his rebuttal.

The man looked around nervously before putting on a defiant facade. "That story could be fabricated. You're nothing but a bender sympathizer. You'll do anything and say anything to protect the benders." The crowd began talking again until Korra, clearly upset, spoke up.

"Bending has helped people in so many ways, you're just upset that you don't have bending or you wouldn't be doing this."

The announcer simply snorted. "Says the angry bender. I bet you would just love to knock me off this platform right now."

The announcer easily telegraphed what he was doing. And Omar saw it from a mile away. "He's baiting you. Don't fall for it." He leaned in whispering to Korra, but she was too distracted.

"I'm really thinking about it right now." She replied, arms crossed and face scrunched up in annoyance. Omar face palmed at the sprung trap.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the announcers face before pointing at Korra. "This is what's wrong with this city. Benders like her use their powers to oppress us." The man then pointed at Omar with malice. "And traitors like him try to defend benders and are too blind to see the truth."

Without a thought Omar surged forward pointing a accusing finger at the man causing him to cower back in shock. "Are you fucking serious right now. Ever since I got to this city I have not seen a single injustice committed by a bender to a non bender." The vicinity became deathly quiet as the people listened. "You all have jobs, homes, food and money, I assuming?" Everyone nodded. "There are no special treatments benders get that nonbenders don't get unless it's something specifically tied to bending is there?" Again, everyone nodded. "Then why the fuck are you complaining? Where I come from there is REAL inequality. People don't get equal treatment just because of their skin color." There were a series of gasps and murmurs. Omar looked around finding what he wanted.

"Well that's there where you're from. Here non benders are constantly harassed or killed by benders and nobody does anything. Not the police who are mostly benders and not the council which is all benders." The announcer yelled. The crowd began yelling with him in response agreeing with their own problems in the city. "So you can take your sob story and leave us, traitor."

Omar grunted in anger before waving off the announcer and storming away. Korra and took one last look at the crowd before taking off after him.

(~○~○~○~○~)

"Omar! Omar! Hey, wait up!" Korra yelled as she ran down her friend. Omar stopped and waited, the anger from before had long dissipated. "You okay? You were pretty upset leaving the park."

"Yeah, I'm okay that was just some hot air. Nothing serious." He replied giving small smile.

Korra pursed her lips thinking of what he had said about his home. "Is it true? Do people really get treated unfairly for their skin color?" She couldn't fathom why people would do such a thing.

"Yea but it hasn't been like that for a very long time. In fact most racism, atleast from my perspective, is usually done behind closed doors not openly." Omar answered matter-of-factly.

"So, what? You lied to them?" She said suddenly getting upset. Omar began walking forward again prompting Korra to follow.

"If it stops a war from happening or people from getting killed, what does it matter?" Korra looked down, she never thought of it that way before. "Listen Korra, the world isn't black and white. It's very, very grey. Sometimes you need to do certain things that seem bad to do some good."

"But it's still wrong. You can't just lie and assume everything will turnout okay." She argued back.

"You're right. But answer me this. If you see a homeless person who is asking for money what do you do."

"Obviously you give him some money." She answered.

"Sure but what if he demands more and tries to rob you? What if he uses the money to buys drugs or liquor? Or what if he's a murderer and you just gave him enough money to last another day and kill again?" Omar asked. Korra went to retort but found herself at a loss for words. He did have a point bit still there's no way to tell. "Listen, Korra. All I'm saying is don't take things at face value. There's usually alot more going on."

"Okay, I guess you do have a point. In other news, where are we?" Korra asked as she looked around. They had been walking around for awhile aimlessly while talking and now nothing was recognizable.

"Uh... umm.. I have no idea." Omar said looking around for anything to say where they were.

From the abundance of shops, Omar had a good guess that they were in a market district most likely. The roads were oddly quiet though and there weren't enough people walking or shopping around. "Let's ask them for directions." Korra yelled walking over towards two shopkeepers nearby.

Omar got a feeling in his gut. One that usually he got when something was going to happen. A red satomobile, as they're called pulled up and 3 men stepped out. One dressed in green and brown, the strong and dumb type. Another dressed in black with a red scarf that walked funny, fast and slippery type. The final individual was dressed in grey and blue with a duster coat and hat, his demeanor saying he was the leader.

"You two should get out of here." A shutting door accompanied the voice getting Omar's attention. Korra looked confused after having the door slammed shut. Omar quickly walked over and glanced over at the men real quick before looking back at Korra. "Did you get the directions?"

Korra nodded but was now eyeing three men now talking to a fourth. Omar tried to nudge her away but she shook him off and proceeded towards the group. Omar sighed to himself seeing what would be in the very immediate future and then heard wood breaking. Korra who was now on the men arguing caused him to sigh even more as he ran over.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's uhh... what's going on Korra?" He asked trying avoid the stink-eye he was receiving from the thugs.

"These three chumps are trying to mug this man. We can't let them get away with this." She shouted.

"Since you two are straight off the boat here's two things." The leader said from behind Omar, looking smug while the cronies smirked evilly. Omar felt himself tense up ready for an attack. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"The only ones going to the hospital is you. And for your sake I hope there's one nearby." Korra replied smugly stepping to Omars side.

The three thugs looked shocked at her audacity and then enraged. "Who do you think you are?" The leader howled.

"Why don't you come find out." Korra answered punching a fist into her other hand.

"Woah, woah woah, hey now." Omar yelled stepping forward. "We clearly got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. I'm Omar." He continued until he was an arms length away from the leader and held out his hand for a handshake. Everyone looked at him like he had three heads.

The leader swiftly reached into his coat for a flask and got his on it. Unfortunately he was not fast enough as Omar had pinned his hand on the flask. Without waiting for the leaders reaction, Omar delivered 3 quick punches to his face. Pulling the grabbed hand forward, Omar spun and lowered his body so his free hand could slip between the leaders legs. Still pulling forward and down he flipped the leader over his shoulders on to the ground and established a full mount. StI'll dazed the leader was unable to stop the palm that flew into his face, leaving him incapacitated.

The two cronies, Korra, and any onlookers were flabbergasted at the speed and easiness Omar had at downing the leader. The green crony yelled as he leaped forward to attack Omar only to be sent flying in the air thanks to Korra earthbending the ground below to shoot up from under him.

"What just happened?" A shopkeeper asked.

"Did he just take out that water bender with no bending? And did she just earthbend?" Another asked.

the green clad thug began his descent landing on a telephone wire ththat spring boarded him face first into a sign. From there he fell on to a cloth covertop and bounced towards a piece of hanging cloth. Attempting to grab it, the cloth ripped and dropped him on too a table of fruits and vegetables. The man rolled off on to the ground. The final crony who stood in shock before desperately hosing flames towards the two. Omar dodged out of the way while Korra firebended the flames away safely and surged forward. Locking hands with the man she eyed Omar who was on one knee breathing hard and looking at her. Twisting around she tossed the man towards Omar. Without much thought Omar clothslined the airborne crook who spun in mid air and crashed through a window.

"Got an idea of who we are now, chumps? "

A roaring engine answered her as Omar dragged her out of the way from almost being a smear on the ground. The green crony yelled as he and the crook leader drove off and earthbended the black clad crook on to the car. Omar watched with amusement as they drove off but quickly frowned as he saw Korra in pursuit of the vehicle.

"Korra, No!" He screamed but was not heard.

"You're not getting away." She said as she earthbended a column beneath the car launching it into the air. The car slammed back to the ground and swerved before crashing into a shop. Omar looked down a cursed in frustration before running to catch up with Korra.

"Korra, what the shit?" He screamed at her. Before he could get an answer a siren bellowed from above. Looking up at the sky was a grey airship hovering overhead. Three figures jumped from the airship before shooting lines from their suits and slowing their descent.

"Cool, metalbenders." Korra said amazed at the display. The three metalbenders landed in front of the two and surveyed the scene before them.

"There you go. We caught the bad guys." She said with pride motioning to the three crooks stumbling out the shop. Omar skulked forward with his shoulders still slumped over and waited for the real trouble.

The lead officer pointed towards the crooks before issuing orders. "Arrest them." The two other officers quickly shot wires at the crooks wrapping them up. The lead officer then turned to the two teens. "You're both under arrest too."

Korra stepped back in shock. What? Their bad guys, they were smashing up a shop. We helped out." The officer pointed at the wrecked street behind them.

"Looks like you did more harm than good." The officer said as he launched a wire towards Korra who dodged out the way and grabbed it.

"Just us explain."

"You two can explain yourselves all you want... downtown." The officer barked out.

Korra gritted her teeth in frustration before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her side was Omar shaking his head while frowning. Korra loosened her grip on the wire allowing it to retreat back into the officers suit.

"Officer, we surrender ourselves into your custody. We will come peacefully." He announced strongly, looking the officer in the eye.

"Omar! What are you doing?" Korra screamed.

"The right thing." He snapped back at her. "We wrecked this neighborhood and now we have to deal with the consequences of our actions." Korra bowed her head in shame making Omar frown. Perhaps he was to harsh.

"You're doing the right thing, son." The officer said in a calmer and nicer tone. "I'll see to it that you're in and out quickly."

"Thank you." He whispered as he kept staring at the sad avatar.

Finally in Republic City. Took me long enough but it was fun to write even though my computer crashed and I had to rewrite part of the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference this story is more than likely going to dip into some AU just to because of Omar. So you have been warned haha. But I'll try to keep it interesting.
> 
> Anywho, rate and review please. Let me know if there's anything you like or don't like or want to see. Reviews go a long way to help make a better story in my experience.


	4. Omar's Plea

"Multiple accounts of destruction of property, and you young lady, resisting arrest. The both of you are in a whole lot of trouble." Chief Beifong announced in a rather annoyed and uninterested tone.

"But there were people in trouble. We couldn't just sit idly by while they hurt that shopkeeper." Korra retorted.

Chief Beifong walked in front of the table and slammed her clipboard down before addressing the two. "Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But what if they killed him? Then what, just let the killers walk free?" Korra yelled out in frustration.

"They wouldn't have killed him. So long as he can make money, they won't kill what they can use." Omar pointed out. Korra glared at him until he finished. "Be that as it may, I still believe we were justified in our intervention despite the regretful damage we both caused. A citizens arrest gone awry, if you will." He shot Korra a glance and winked giving a smile that she reciprocated.

"Awry is an understatement. And they may allow citizens arrest where you're from but not in my town. There's enough trouble here without would-be cops running around arresting random people. The police is here for a reason." Beifong countered now taking a seat in front of the two.

"But it's my duty to protect people. You see, I'm the avatar." Korra announced smiling nervously, hoping her gamble would pay off.

Chief Beifong scoffed. "I know who you are, but that doesn't excuse you from vigilante justice." Korra sank into her seat as the Chiefs gaze shifted to Omar. "And what's your excuse, young man."

"None, I was just doing what I thought was right." Omar stated.

"Right. Now care to explain what this is, exactly?" Beifong demanded while placing Omars Five-Seven on the table.

"It's a gun."

"A what?" Beifong inquired confused at the word.

"A gun. You know, weapon that fires tiny metal projectiles at high speeds?" He deadpanned. Korra and Beifong simply stared at him in confusion. "Wait you seriously don't know what this is?"

"No I don't, and I don't like the idea of some child having a weapon that could seriously hurt someone." Beifong protested.

"It's not dangerous if you know how to use and when to use it." Omar shot back. "And I'm not a child. I know how to use it properly and it's a family heirloom.

Omar locked eyes with the Chief refusing to back down. A hole formed in the wall revealing the face of another officer.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here." The man reported. Chief Beifong pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Let him in." The hole shut before the walls parted entirely as Chief Beifong stood up and clasped her hands behind her back and an angry Tenzin walked in. If looks could then Omar is pretty sure he'd be pushing daisies by now.

"Tenzin. Sorry we got a little sidetracked when coming to see you." Korra said sheepishly looking towards Omar for support.

"Yea, ummm, oh good news is we turned ourselves in instead of leading the cops on a wild goose-swan chase." Omar added trying to sound optimistic.

Tenzin took a deep breath before turning to Chief Beifong and smiling. "Lin you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the cap Tenzin. What is the avatar doing in my city? I thought you supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Lin demanded.

"My relocation has been delayed." Tenzin's face remained neutral until turning to Korra with a look of disappointment and frustration. "The avatar on the other hand will be returning to the south Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

Omar burst from his seat nearly taking the handcuffs he was in off the table top. "This is bullshit. You can't keep her caged like an animal forever." He yelled, furious at Tenzins decision.

"As for this young man I will have him work at air temple island as penance for his involvement." Omar snarled as he sat back down. "If you'll be so kind as to drop the charges against these two, I'll take responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Lin looked towards the two, Korra slouched defeated while Omar still fumed while muttering something incoherent. She sighed once more before lifting a fist and opening it. Releasing the shackles on both. "Fine, get her out of my city and keep him on a leash. And ensure he doesn't use that contraption anywhere in the city."

Tenzin smiled graciously while bowing his head. "Always a pleasure Lin." He then turned and proceeded out the door.

Omar grabbed the weapon off the table and tucked it into the back of his pants as he cursed inwardly towards himself. Korra followed behind and he could just barely make out her making a gesture towards Lin. He was pissed not only was he practically becoming a indentured servant, but Korra was about to be sent back to that "prison"in the south. Now that he thought about it he became even more enraged at the thought of the White Lotus compound.

The compound was almost entirely composed of training equipment and arenas. There were no other inhabitants other than White Lotus members. And the nearest settlement was atleast half a days trip away. He bared his teeth as the pieces fell in place in his mind. Perhaps he was reading too much into it, but he didn't care.

Korra mentioned that he was the first person her age she ever met and everyday it was mostly training or learning for her. Only Naga was her temporary distraction from that. That's no way for anyone to live.

"But Master Katara said my destiny was here in Republic City. She agreed with me, Tenzin." Korra pleaded. Omar suddenly realized they were in the lobby of police station and gazed around wondering how long he had been distracted. Tenzin and Korra were apparently arguing over whether she should go back or not.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin shouted out. Omar could've sworn he turned as red as his cloak when he said that.

"Look I can't wait any longer on my training. Being cooped up in the compund isn't going to help me become a better avatar." Omar sighed. There's more to life than being the avatar he thought. "Omar and I saw a lot of the city and things are really out of whack.I understand why the city needs you now, but I also think it needs me as well." Korra explained as she edged closer to Tenzin.

Tenzin opened his month to say something but only a mouthful of stammer poured out before he sighed.

"Is this your Polarbear dog, miss."

Omar looked behind him to see a young officer holding a leash with Naga attached to the other side. Naga gave the man a sloppy licked that curled his hair upwards causing the officer to sigh.

(~○~○~○~○~)

It was dusk as they sailed to Air Temple Island. Tenzin had recieved worried that the white Lotus were waiting at the island for the avatar. Omar watched Korra staring back at the city frowning as it grew further and further away. He shifted his gaze to Tenzin who was staring up at the monument of Avatar Aang with a worried expression. Omar knew he had to do something, so he walked over to the airbender.

"You can't send her back. That place is a prison and it's not good for her." Omar said as he took up spot right next to Tenzin leaning against the railing

"She will be safe there. And while there she can continue her training." Tenzin replied somewhat submissively.

Omar pushed himself as he sucked his tooth in annoyance. She is a human being. Not some goddamn weapon or tool." Tenzin looked at the young man shocked at his forwardness. "Her being in that compound for most of her life with no friends or family is not fucking healthy."

"It was for her own good and protection." Tenzin calmly said still looking at the monument.

"Don't give me that. Do you even realize that she doesn't know who she is aside from the avatar. How is she supposed to connect with her spiritual side if she has no personal identity. I mean yes she is the avatar and has a greater purpose, but she is also Korra. A girl from the Southern Water Tribe that has never known anything outside of that compounds perimeter."

If Tenzin was moved by the words then he was hiding it well. Omar sighed and looked at Korra who was still watching the city.

His voice dropped low as he watched her."She needs to be out here in the real world. She needs to be able to experience first hand what she's fighting for and the consequences for the impacts she's going to make." Without waiting for an answer he walked back to his side of the boat and stared out into the bay.

It wasn't long until they were on the dock for air temple Island with a White Lotus entourage waiting next to their ship. Omar stood next to Korra and the both sighed as the entourage made their way forward. Tenzin was standing behind them clearly pondering something in his head. Omar could also the defeated look in Korra's eyes as she bbegan walking forward with Naga.

"Korra!" A trio of voices sounded off behind them. Omar turned around to see Tenzins kids swarm Korra and wrap her in a massive hug.

"Are you going to be staying on Air Temple Island with us." Ikki asked in her high-pitched and excited voice. The three looked at Korra expectantly eager to hear her answer.

Korra squatted down placing a hand on Meelo's and Ikki's shoulder as she frowned. "No, Ikki. I have to go home now." The kids faces dropped and whined a little making Omar feel even worse than he already felt. "But Omar is going to be staying with you all. Trust me, he's a whole lot of fun and a good friend." She added trying to cheer them up. Korra looked up to Omar and gave a small smile. Omar felt his cheeks heat up and looked away smiling nervously but looked back and gave a reassuring smile. Korra stood as the children turned towards Omar. Meelo gave him a once before crossing his arms and looking away. Jinora looked at him and bowed her head slightly. Ikki was the only one to perk up a little bit now that it meant having a new friend.

Omar moved forward to about half an arms length from Korra. His shoulders slumped as Korra still had that sad smile on her face.

"So much for taking care of you, huh." He said giving a weak laugh.

Korra chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but I still had a great time, even if we got arrested and hounded by protesters. You really are a good friend, Omar. The first real friend I ever had."

Without much hesitation Omar closed the closed distance and wrapped his arms around Korra in a hug. The movement surprised her, but she slowly wrapped her arms around him returning the gesture.

"You deserve so much more than being treated like just the avatar. You're more than that." He announced feeling his eyes start to water.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Korra mumbled. Omar reluctantly pulled out of the hug and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"You're Korra. A awesome, funny, and tough girl who wants to help others." Omar smiled sweetly causing Korra to blush furiously and avert her eyes. Omar removed his hand wiped his eyes while taking a deep breath. "Oh man, can't let Meelo see me cry or else he'll think he can walk all over me." That earned him a genuine laugh from Korra who looked happier than she just was.

Omar walked backwards as Korra and Naga made for the ship. His only friend in the world was leaving him.

"Wait."

Everybody turned to see Tenzin moving towards Korra urgently. "I have done my best to guide Republic City to the dream my father had for it. But you are right, it has fallen out balance since he passed." He said in that calm, mentor-like voice. "I thought I should put off your training to uphold his legacy. But you are his legacy." His placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and Omar could see Korra's face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs it's avatar again." He smiled warmly.

Korra pumped her arms in excitement before bellowing out, "Yes, you're the best." Jinora, Ikki, Meelo all screamed with joy as Korra scooped all three up. Omar flung his arms over his head and let out the girls started scream anyone ever heard as he picked up Tenzin from behind and mused him into the hug the kids and Korra were sharing. Omar could hear Tenzin sigh but he didn't care. He was too excited.

(~○~○~○~○~○~)

Omar didn't like crowds or mobs. It came with being raised in a family comprised of ex-military and ex-cops. So the huge mass of people ahead him here for Korra's addressing of the city was like a nightmare become reality. To top it all off there was a chance he would have to talk.

Korra didn't look to comfortable either. Omar wasn't surprised considering her upbringing which continued to leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

Nervously, she tapped the microphone before speaking. "Hello. I'm Korra. Avatar Korra."

The crowd went wild and cheered loudly making her perk up and feel a bit more confident.

"How long are you planning on staying in Republic City?" One reporter asked.

"We're you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" Another came forward, trying to get Korra's attention.

"Are you here to fight crime or the anti-bending revolution, or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

"Who is the man that helped you attack the Triads."

Korra blinked, overwhelmed by the barrage of questions, struggling to remember it all.

"Uh. I'm here to stay, for a while. Not really sure, guess it depends, but honestly, I- I don't exactly have a plan, yet." She paused, and then added "See, I'm still in training, but…" Korra took a deep breath. Everything she had learned about Republic City hadn't all been true. "The man who helped me stop the Triads is my friend Omar." She added in gesturing to Omar. Omar could feel all eyes focus on him. Smiling nervously he waved awkwardly at the massive crowd.

"All I know is that Avatar Aang intended for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world." She thought for a moment of the men who had picked on helpless shopkeeper. "I believe we can make that dream a reality." She raised her arm, confidence flowing through her now. "I look forward to serving you. I am so happy to be here! Thank you, Republic City!" She watched the crowd, her heart warming as their voices seemed to fill her entire body.

Omar stood and clapped watching as his friend drank in the attention she was receiving. The near future should prove very interesting he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a shorter than the last but I think it came out nice. Maybe a little cheesy at the boat scene before Tenzin tells Korra she can stay. I don't know haha.
> 
> anyway rate and review everybody and tune for the next chapter :D


	5. Chores and Probending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy biscuit eating bulldog. Korrasami is mother freaking confirmed. Like I was freaking the hell out in a good way. The whole finale was awesome and I was glad to watch it. Unfortunately now the series is over and that is beyond depressing. Hopefully they expand on LOK with comics like how they did with ATLA. Any who I'm super stoked that korrasami is canon especially since that same-sex relationships in kids shows are pratically nonexistent. LGBT:1 Nickolodeon:0

"All you've been doing my whole is molding me into what you want. Do I have no say in what career I want to get into?"

"Of course, you do. The military provides many opportunities and federal law enforcement is always looking for new recruits."

"I don't want to be in the military or be a cop. How many times do I have to say it?"

"That is not your decision, this family has a proud and prestigious military heritage that will be upheld."

"How is how I live my life not my decision? This is-"

"It is over, Omar. You're father have tried to be reasonable but no more. Wake up from this fantasy and carry on the tradition. Wake up."

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up.

"Spirits, boy. Wake up."

Omar lazily opened his eyes to a figure standing over him. It was still dark out so he couldn't make out the face.

"Let's go. There's work to be done." That calm and collected voice. Tenzin. Omar sighed as he sat up and swung his legs off of the bed.

"Jesus, what time is it?" He grumbled with groggy voice.

"Early enough, for you to start your work. Get dressed and meet me in the dining room." Tenzin answered, before walking off into the dark hallways.

Omar sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood up and began dressing himself. He was actually surprised he wasn't stiff or sore. The mattress in his room was thin and looked uncomfortable but was somehow amazingly soft.

Finally dressed, he made his way down the darkened halls. Everything was dead silent except for the breeze outside making him assume everyone else was still asleep. Rounding a corner he saw Tenzin waiting in the dining room looking out of a window.

"As I said at the police station you'll be working off part of the damages you and Korra caused." Tenzin turned away from the window and walked up to the still half asleep Omar. "This includes cleaning around the temple, setting up training stations for Korra, and helping Pema with the kids if need be."

"Good morning to you too. How long will I be doing this for?" Omar managed to get out between a yawn.

"Unlike Lin, I respect you and Korra defending the people of Republic City despite the damages you both caused." He answered mumbling the last part in a annoyed tone. "After three months time you will be relieved from your duties."

"That's fair enough. So what's first on the list." Omar stretched hearing a satisfying pop in his shoulders.

Tenzin reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of paper. "This should keep you busy. Try to do everything in a timely manner." Tenzin gave the paper to Omar and walked away.

Omar watched the Master Airbender walk away until he turned his attention to the list. "All right, let's see what we have- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" His eyes filled with dread as he looked over the paper filled from top to bottom with chores for him to do.

It's going to be a long 3 months he thought to himself.

Omar wiped from his brow and sighed as he walked up the steps. It was after 9 p.m. by his guess and he had finally finished what on the list that he could do. It was the first day since he arrived to this world that he didn't spend it with Korra. That being so it left a nasty feeling in his stomach.

He had overheard that she tried and failed miserably at one of the training devices he set up and Tenzin was worried about her temper. Omar could just imagine her destroying all kinds of equipment in a rage for not being able to accomplish something.

"Airbend!"

Omar realized he reached tthe top of the steps and found Korra trying to airbender a newspaper clipping off a rope. Naga was curled a couple of steps away and perked up when she noticed him. Omar pet the her behind the ears while Korra remained oblivious to his presence.

"What's wrong with me? Airbend." She scowled making a futile attempt to make a single puff of air. Unable to do she growled sent a fiery punch at the newspaper burning it.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you, personally." Omar yelled announcing his presence. Korra whirled around in surprise before awkwardly looking away. "Except that you're a bit of hothead."

"I am not." Korra protested, frustrated further from his comment.

Omar chuckled as he walked over and gestured to her. "And right there, case in point. If what I've been hearing is right, airairbending is supposed to be peaceful and calm."

"I just don't understand. I have practive the moves and techniques but-" Korra gave a thumbs down sign and blew a raspberry. "- nothing. I can't make one puff of air. Maybe I'm just not cut out for airbending."

"Is the great and powerful Korra giving up? I'm shocked." Omar feigned shock and disbelief, earning a playful slap on the arm. Unfortunately for him since he was sore and tired it actually hurt a bit.

Noticing him wince, Korra rubbed the spot. "Tenzin worked you pretty hard huh? I haven't seen you all day today." She said seriously.

"I won't say it's not tough but atleast it kept me busy. Just have to get used to it is all." He said waving off the concern. "On the bright side at the end of all of it I'll be super buff." Omar quipped flexing his arms. The fact that he was wearing a tank top added to the point point he was making allowing his muscles to shine from the sweat still on them.

"You don't look too bad right now." Korra said like she was in a daze. Omar blushed furiously as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Korra realizing what she said turned away embarrassed rubbing her arm nervously. "Um, uh I mean you're already in shape so umm, wow it is really hot out here."

Seeing she was uncomfortable Omar struggled to find a way to change the subject.

"Umm well, thanks. Uh hey I got an idea, let's do something fun. I think a probending match is coming on tonight and I know the guards have a radio."

Korra sighed with relief before beaming with excitement as she tugged at her hair. "You are amazing, let's go now." She said as took Omar's arm and dragged him to the shack the guards were sharing. As the grew closer Omar could hear the radio playing as a match was in progress.

Since the shack over looked a cliff the two opted for a spot on the roof. Omar leaned his back against the wall as Korra ran up to him and was boosted up. Turning she reached down and pulled him up the wall. Moving towards where the window was the both could hear the radio clearly.

"-and grab your kids cause this next match is gonna be a doozy!" The radio announcer yelled thought the radio.

Omar couldn't help but remember all the books he read of times before television and everything from sports and books were told by radio.

"This Mako gots moxy. He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three. " Omar could practically feel the excitement radiating from Korra and the White Lotus sentries below them. He on the hand was actually pretty bored. Listening to the match didn't have the same appeal as actually watching one like on TV.

"The clock is winding down. Can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge now. The Fire Ferrets line up their shots and-" The radio send cut out as if someone unplugged it. Omar noted the groans and gasps from White Lotus below. Looking over to Korra, she frozen in place with her arms tucked close to her from her previous excitement with a look of disbelief plastered on her face. Omar could make out the groans and whines from the White Lotus sentries below.

Korra, Omar. Come down here please." Tenzins voice came.

"Well, shit." Omar muttered quietly before following Korra down. Tenzin stood in the doorway holding the cord to the radio with a serious look of disdain. "Tenzin, buddy. Fancy meeting you here."

"You turned it off at the best part!" Korra screamed.

"I thought I told you I don't want you listening to that garbage. You deliberately disobeyed my orders." Tenzin countered growing more frustrated by the second.

"Well you technically said she couldn't watch pro-bending. Never said anything about listening." Omar answered back, adding his two cents. Tenzin turned his glare over to Omar who quickly found the ground more interesting than making eye contact.

"You did say that." Korra added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You both know what I meant by that." Tenzin yelled before turning around to leave. Stopping himself he whipped back around to face the two. "Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?" And with that he whipped his cloak causing a small gust of wind to fly into Korra and Omars face As he stormed off.

"What a stickler. C'mon, I'll walk you back to your room." Omar said with a sigh as he slumped his shoulders.

"Yea, let's go." Korra answered trailing behind.

The next two days were pretty much the same for Omar considering he spent most of each day cleaning or helping Pema. But today was different. Tenzin, under constant nagging of Pema, had given Omar the night off.

Omar knew exactly what he was doing. Going to a probending match. But for now, his attention was focused on the punching bag he had found. He hardly had the time now since he arrived in this strange land. People who control the elements and every animal he can think of has been combined with another. Not to mention the fact that he was in a less technologically advanced space.

The punching bag did provide a great distraction from what was going on. Not to mention he had a lot of bottled feelings he needed to get out. Been itching to get out more like. Luckily for him, his restlessness somewhat complemented his fighting. Unfortunately, it was a good way for him to lose track of time which is what he did. Working to flawlessly put together crosses, forearm smashes, headbutt and knee strikes had that effect.

"You're really laying into that punching bag." Korra said with an amused look. Her being was enough to distract him for which he was thankful.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her leaning against the doorway. She was still dressed in her airbender outfit and was holding a cup of wwhat he assumed was leechie juice. "I've had alot of stuff on my mind, and now I have an outlet."

Korra snickered as she observed. "I can see that, you been hammering that thing for about 15 minutes now.

Omar threw her a sly grin in between his combos trying not to pant too hard. "Keeping and eye on me, huh?"

Korra immediately became flustered and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Umm well, you see I was walking by and ummm-"

"Relax, Korra. I'm just joking with you."

Omar thought he could here a sigh as hit hit the bag with another cross, making him smirk.

"I've never seen fighting like that. It's like a mix between firebending and earthbending." A hint of awe in Korra's voice.

"Krav Maga. It's a very brutal and very efficient fighting style. It's meant to end a conflict as quick as possible using non lethal and lethal takedown and strikes." Omar explained as he backed away from the bag, panting and sweating furiously.

Korra moved from her spot and picked up a dry rag before tossing it towards him. "While you look like you've got a good handle on what you're doing with it."

"Yea, my parents 'insisted' that I practice it, among other types of training, for self defense or defense of a loved one." He replied tersely.

"You don't sound to thrilled about it?"

"I'm grateful for all the skills I've learned. Just not the way I had to get them."

"Wow. It sounds like you and your parents had your differences."

Omar laughed loudly as he finished wiping himself with the rag and put on a shirt. "Yea, you could say that." With a sigh he made for the door motioning for Korra to follow. "So is Tenzin still not letting you leave the island?"

Korra grunted in response before crossing her arms. " He says that I'm not allowed to leave until I can connect with my spiritual side." Straightening up she put her hands behind her back and held up her chin imitating Tenzin. "I know you're frustrated but these teachings will sink in. With time they'll click." Finished with her imitation she blows a raspberry and gives a thumbs down.

Omar laughs heartily as they continue walking. "That was pretty good. Tenzin let me have the night off tonight." Stopping he awkwardly tugs at his fingers as Korra looks at him puzzled. "So I was planning on going to the pro-bending arena tonight and I wanted to know if you'd like to come." Omar tried putting on his winning smile but fell flat and could only manage a small shy smirk.

"Oh, I was already planning on sneaking out tonight to see a match." Korra replied nonchalantly. "Atleast now I won't be alone when we go tonight." She said a huge smile

"Oh, well umm well how about that. Good to know." Omar replied trying not to sound too upset. Way to get shot down, Omar. She didn't even notice you tried to ask her out.

"Well, I'll meet you on the side facing the island tonight. See you then." Korra said happily before taking off.

Omar sighed as he ran his hand through his curly hair. "Well, shit."

"Where the hell is she?" Omar grunted as he paced back and forth. Getting into the arena was simple enough considering he just had to buy a ticket but now he was stuck waiting for Korra. Granted she had to sneak out but with her waterbending she should be able to cross the bay in no time. Apparently not tonight it seems.

Despite this, he had a nice view of the bay and could see Tenzins home and the monument of Aang from his spot. Between the water and the bright lights contrasting against the dark sky it reminded him of home. But he could only admire so much as a tower of water sprung up in front of his face making him trip and fall on his rear end.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that so close to you." Korra exclaimed from behind him as she waterbending the water out of her clothes.

Omar got up and raised an amused eyebrow towards her. "Uh huh. This is payback for the snow ball fight at the south pole isn't it?"

"I recall I won that match."Korra said leaning forward and placing her hands on her hips.

"Only cause I let you." He said sarcastically. "Let's go the arena is this way." Omar began walking down the corridor with Korra in tow. To be completely honest he totally forgot which way was the arena and the lack of signs did not help his case.

"No way." Omar heard Korra say with awe. Turning around he saw Korra walking into a room they had past.

"Korra, I don't think we should... Great googly moogly."

Turns out Korra had found the arenas gym. And it was massive. Climbing nets, weight lifting equipment, punching bags, pools and earth weight plates. It wasn't fancy looking or anything like back home but the archaic look to it was still appealling.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" An angry and older voice yelled from behind them.

"Shhhhhhhhit." Omar said louder than he would have liked. Turning around was a man in his late 40s to early 50's in a grey sleeve less shirt and green pants stomping towards them. Despite his age and the very noticeable gut, the man was stocked from head to toe in muscle.

"We were just looking for the bathroom and we got lost." Korra answered quickly putting on a nervous smile. Omar sighed in relief, thankful for her quick thinking.

"Ah, yes. The old 'I got to go pee' excuse. I heard that excuse enough times." Omar and Korra exchanged a glance and gulped nervously as the old man ranted on. "You know, I'm sick of kids sneaking in here and I will aabsolutely not tolerate kids trying out lovebending in my gym."

Korra immediately blushed at his last sentence while Omar scratches his head.

"The hell is lovebending?" He inquired turning towards Korra who was still blushing. "OOoooooooooooohhhhhhh. Oh. Wait, no no no no, that's ummm that's not-"

"There you two are. I been looking everywhere for you guys." A boy around Omars age, in not a little younger, yelled out as he ran towards the group.

The kid was dressed in red and white fighting gear, had jet black hair, green eyes a little lighter than Omars, and a button nose. Korra looked confused as the kid approached raising one hand which Omar graciously accepted pulling the kid in.

"I haven't seen you in years man." Omar yelled out trying to sound excited before dropping to whisper. "Help us out."

Releasing Omars hand the kid turned to the old man. "It's alright Toza, they're with me."

Korra finally taking the hint jumped in between the two boys putting on her best smile. "Yea, I'm with him." She jerked a thumb towards the kid.

"Yea, you see we're together." The kid added in a suave tone.

"Whoa there Rico Suavé, she's with me." Omar growled feeling himself get extremely jealous.

"Yeah, with him. Sorry." Korra added in a little defensively. Omar felt his cheeks heat up as he held his gaze.

The kid backed before awkwardly looking away. "Sorry I didn't mean to imply that-"

"Oh, you implied it." Omar cut him off throwing in a wink which made the kid relax visibly.

"I don't care what you guys are. I've got work to do." Toza grunted before storming off and using his bending to put away some weights. Taking their cue, the three teens marched off out of the gym. Omar sighed in relief as they followed the kid.

"Thanks for that we owe you one."

"Ah, it was nothing." The boy chirped happily.

They followed the kid down a couple of corridors until he opened a door for them to go into. Stepping through the door, Omar found himself looking into the arena. They were in what appeared to be a prep area for teams and ahead was the fighting area. Up above was the Oval shaped stands where he could see hundreds of eager fans cheering and chanting.

"What do you think? Best seats in the house, right."

"Whoa." Korra let out in a whisper as she leaned on the railing looking into the arena.

"Holy shit. This place is amazing." Omar looked on in awe at the sheer size and energy emanating in the arena.

"It's bigger than I could have imagined."

"I know, right? Name's Bolin by the way."

"Korra. And this is Omar." Korra continued to gaze wide eyed at the arena. She looked happier than Omar had ever seen.

Omar heard the door open and footsteps move towards his left away from him, Korra and Bolin. Said noise was soon accompanied by a 'psst, Bolin'. Bolin walked over and began whispering to the one who called him over. Korra was still enraptured to notice Bolin move away but Omar reacting out of instinct from training watched the two boys. The other kid was a little taller than Bolin but thinner and with amber colored eyes. The two conversed with new guy looking upset while Bolin was frowning and attempting dissuade whatever his friend was trying to do.

"Hey, you guys." Bolin called over before dragging both Omar and Korra towards him. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Mako."

Korra's face lit up at the name instantly. "Wait, the Mako. I heard you play on the radio." Filled with excitement she stuck out her hand offering a handshake.

Mako moved past the three not bothering to spare a glance to either. Korra sighed dejected while Bolins smile faded to a more dissappointed look. Omar sucked his tooth in response to his nonchalant attitude.

"Or I could meet him later." She said slowly lowering her arm.

"Don't mind him." Bolin replied in a subdued tone before perking up. "He just gets really focused before a match." Bolin added a cheerful smile. Omar could tell it was somewhat forced and he was just trying to cover for Mako.

"Well, wish me luck." Bolin sadly as he put on his helmet. "Not that I'll need it."

"Cocky now, aren't we?" Omar yelled back amused.

"Good luck, knock 'em out." Korra yelled as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Wooooohoooooooooo. One more win and we're in the championship tournament." Bolin jeered as he got back into the prep room. "So what did you think, Korra? Bolins got some moves huh." His changed back to that suave tone as he took off his helmet.

Korra still excited grabbed Bolin by his collar and lifted him off his feet. Omar snickered at the look of surprise. "What do I think? WHAT DID I THINK?! That was awesome." She pushed away making stumble back in shock but still maintained a smile.

"That was bad ass man. You guys really kicked ass out there." Omar exclaimed, clapping a hand on Bolins shoulder. Bolin smiled even brighter as he glanced between the two.

"You did more harm than good out there. Your almost cost us the match." Mako groaned as he walked back with Hasook, the teams Water-bender.

Hasook, snorted as he removed his helmet. "We won didn't we?"

"Barely."

"Get off my back, pal." With that he threw his helmet and stormed out of the room.

"Fucking useless." Mako snarled as he stared at the door.

"Well, aren't you guys a cheery bunch. I can really see the camaraderie that makes the magic happen." Omar stated lamely.

Korra unphased by the argument that just took place step forward towards Mako. "You guys were amazing, especially you Mr. Hat trick." She finished pointing two fingers at Mako.

"Oh, you two are still here?" He replied uninterested.

Omar crossed his arms before tapping Bolin. "Your brother always this much of a dick or is it just me?

"Oooooooooooo hahaha." Bolin chuckled wringing his hands.

"Anyways. I been immersed in bending my whole life but I never been able to move like that." Korra interjected waving arms wildly. "It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you can show me some new tricks."

Bolin smile grew so wide Omar thought his face would split. "Abs-sooooo-lutely."

"Right now? C'mon Bolin." Mako asked tersely from the lockers, still removing his pads.

"Just ignore him." Bolin said blocking the side of his mouth closest to Mako with a hand. "Yea, I can show you the basics. Though I'm not sure how well my earthbending will translate to your water bending." Bolin continued thinking of ways to teach Korra. "But we'll figure it out."

"Not a problem, I'm actually a earthbender." Korra said with a cocky tone and shot Omar a knowing look. Omar seeing where this was going slowly shook his head and shot her a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume." Bolin stammered looking equally confused as the words coming out of his mouth. "I just thought with your water tribe getup you were a water tribe gal."

"Korra." Omar warned.

"No you're right. I'm also a waterbender. And a firebender." Korra shot Bolin a cocky look and stuck a tongue out at Omar who was currently facepalming and sighing.

Bolin still looked confused as he rubbed his chin in thought before looking down and scratching his head. "Okay, now I'm very confused."

Mako sighed before coming to Bolins aid. "You're the avatar, and I'm an idiot.

"Both are true." Korra stated matter-of-factly.

"Jesus, Korra. You can't go announcing shit like that." Omar growled.

"No way." Bolin grew wide eyed before turning Mako and hiding face from Korra with his hand and pointing at Korra with the other. "The avatar."

Omar groaned and face palmed once again as an excited Korra followed an equally excited Bolin to the gym.

another chapter bites the dust. This was longer than I anticipated and I hate making chapters too long for fear that they suck. I'm excited to hear what you all think about this and I can write more.

rate and review and have a happy holidays everyone

"All you've been doing my whole is molding me into what you want. Do I have no say in what career I want to get into?"

"Of course, you do. The military provides many opportunities and federal law enforcement is always looking for new recruits."

"I don't want to be in the military or be a cop. How many times do I have to say it?"

"That is not your decision, this family has a proud and prestigious military heritage that will be upheld."

"How is how I live my life not my decision? This is-"

"It is over, Omar. You're father have tried to be reasonable but no more. Wake up from this fantasy and carry on the tradition. Wake up."

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up.

"Spirits, boy. Wake up."

Omar lazily opened his eyes to a figure standing over him. It was still dark out so he couldn't make out the face.

"Let's go. There's work to be done." That calm and collected voice. Tenzin. Omar sighed as he sat up and swung his legs off of the bed.

"Jesus, what time is it?" He grumbled with groggy voice.

"Early enough, for you to start your work. Get dressed and meet me in the dining room." Tenzin answered, before walking off into the dark hallways.

Omar sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood up and began dressing himself. He was actually surprised he wasn't stiff or sore. The mattress in his room was thin and looked uncomfortable but was somehow amazingly soft.

Finally dressed, he made his way down the darkened halls. Everything was dead silent except for the breeze outside making him assume everyone else was still asleep. Rounding a corner he saw Tenzin waiting in the dining room looking out of a window.

"As I said at the police station you'll be working off part of the damages you and Korra caused." Tenzin turned away from the window and walked up to the still half asleep Omar. "This includes cleaning around the temple, setting up training stations for Korra, and helping Pema with the kids if need be."

"Good morning to you too. How long will I be doing this for?" Omar managed to get out between a yawn.

"Unlike Lin, I respect you and Korra defending the people of Republic City despite the damages you both caused." He answered mumbling the last part in a annoyed tone. "After three months time you will be relieved from your duties."

"That's fair enough. So what's first on the list." Omar stretched hearing a satisfying pop in his shoulders.

Tenzin reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of paper. "This should keep you busy. Try to do everything in a timely manner." Tenzin gave the paper to Omar and walked away.

Omar watched the Master Airbender walk away until he turned his attention to the list. "All right, let's see what we have- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" His eyes filled with dread as he looked over the paper filled from top to bottom with chores for him to do.

It's going to be a long 3 months he thought to himself.

(~○~○~○~○~○~)

Omar wiped from his brow and sighed as he walked up the steps. It was after 9 p.m. by his guess and he had finally finished what on the list that he could do. It was the first day since he arrived to this world that he didn't spend it with Korra. That being so it left a nasty feeling in his stomach.

He had overheard that she tried and failed miserably at one of the training devices he set up and Tenzin was worried about her temper. Omar could just imagine her destroying all kinds of equipment in a rage for not being able to accomplish something.

"Airbend!"

Omar realized he reached tthe top of the steps and found Korra trying to airbender a newspaper clipping off a rope. Naga was curled a couple of steps away and perked up when she noticed him. Omar pet the her behind the ears while Korra remained oblivious to his presence.

"What's wrong with me? Airbend." She scowled making a futile attempt to make a single puff of air. Unable to do she growled sent a fiery punch at the newspaper burning it.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you, personally." Omar yelled announcing his presence. Korra whirled around in surprise before awkwardly looking away. "Except that you're a bit of hothead."

"I am not." Korra protested, frustrated further from his comment.

Omar chuckled as he walked over and gestured to her. "And right there, case in point. If what I've been hearing is right, airairbending is supposed to be peaceful and calm."

"I just don't understand. I have practive the moves and techniques but-" Korra gave a thumbs down sign and blew a raspberry. "- nothing. I can't make one puff of air. Maybe I'm just not cut out for airbending."

"Is the great and powerful Korra giving up? I'm shocked." Omar feigned shock and disbelief, earning a playful slap on the arm. Unfortunately for him since he was sore and tired it actually hurt a bit.

Noticing him wince, Korra rubbed the spot. "Tenzin worked you pretty hard huh? I haven't seen you all day today." She said seriously.

"I won't say it's not tough but atleast it kept me busy. Just have to get used to it is all." He said waving off the concern. "On the bright side at the end of all of it I'll be super buff." Omar quipped flexing his arms. The fact that he was wearing a tank top added to the point point he was making allowing his muscles to shine from the sweat still on them.

"You don't look too bad right now." Korra said like she was in a daze. Omar blushed furiously as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Korra realizing what she said turned away embarrassed rubbing her arm nervously. "Um, uh I mean you're already in shape so umm, wow it is really hot out here."

Seeing she was uncomfortable Omar struggled to find a way to change the subject.

"Umm well, thanks. Uh hey I got an idea, let's do something fun. I think a probending match is coming on tonight and I know the guards have a radio."

Korra sighed with relief before beaming with excitement as she tugged at her hair. "You are amazing, let's go now." She said as took Omar's arm and dragged him to the shack the guards were sharing. As the grew closer Omar could hear the radio playing as a match was in progress.

Since the shack over looked a cliff the two opted for a spot on the roof. Omar leaned his back against the wall as Korra ran up to him and was boosted up. Turning she reached down and pulled him up the wall. Moving towards where the window was the both could hear the radio clearly.

"-and grab your kids cause this next match is gonna be a doozy!" The radio announcer yelled thought the radio.

Omar couldn't help but remember all the books he read of times before television and everything from sports and books were told by radio.

(~○~○~○~○~○~)

"This Mako gots moxy. He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three. " Omar could practically feel the excitement radiating from Korra and the White Lotus sentries below them. He on the hand was actually pretty bored. Listening to the match didn't have the same appeal as actually watching one like on TV.

"The clock is winding down. Can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge now. The Fire Ferrets line up their shots and-" The radio send cut out as if someone unplugged it. Omar noted the groans and gasps from White Lotus below. Looking over to Korra, she frozen in place with her arms tucked close to her from her previous excitement with a look of disbelief plastered on her face. Omar could make out the groans and whines from the White Lotus sentries below.

Korra, Omar. Come down here please." Tenzins voice came.

"Well, shit." Omar muttered quietly before following Korra down. Tenzin stood in the doorway holding the cord to the radio with a serious look of disdain. "Tenzin, buddy. Fancy meeting you here."

"You turned it off at the best part!" Korra screamed.

"I thought I told you I don't want you listening to that garbage. You deliberately disobeyed my orders." Tenzin countered growing more frustrated by the second.

"Well you technically said she couldn't watch pro-bending. Never said anything about listening." Omar answered back, adding his two cents. Tenzin turned his glare over to Omar who quickly found the ground more interesting than making eye contact.

"You did say that." Korra added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You both know what I meant by that." Tenzin yelled before turning around to leave. Stopping himself he whipped back around to face the two. "Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?" And with that he whipped his cloak causing a small gust of wind to fly into Korra and Omars face As he stormed off.

"What a stickler. C'mon, I'll walk you back to your room." Omar said with a sigh as he slumped his shoulders.

"Yea, let's go." Korra answered trailing behind.

(~○~○~○~○~○~)

The next two days were pretty much the same for Omar considering he spent most of each day cleaning or helping Pema. But today was different. Tenzin, under constant nagging of Pema, had given Omar the night off.

Omar knew exactly what he was doing. Going to a probending match. But for now, his attention was focused on the punching bag he had found. He hardly had the time now since he arrived in this strange land. People who control the elements and every animal he can think of has been combined with another. Not to mention the fact that he was in a less technologically advanced space.

The punching bag did provide a great distraction from what was going on. Not to mention he had a lot of bottled feelings he needed to get out. Been itching to get out more like. Luckily for him, his restlessness somewhat complemented his fighting. Unfortunately, it was a good way for him to lose track of time which is what he did. Working to flawlessly put together crosses, forearm smashes, headbutt and knee strikes had that effect.

"You're really laying into that punching bag." Korra said with an amused look. Her being was enough to distract him for which he was thankful.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her leaning against the doorway. She was still dressed in her airbender outfit and was holding a cup of wwhat he assumed was leechie juice. "I've had alot of stuff on my mind, and now I have an outlet."

Korra snickered as she observed. "I can see that, you been hammering that thing for about 15 minutes now.

Omar threw her a sly grin in between his combos trying not to pant too hard. "Keeping and eye on me, huh?"

Korra immediately became flustered and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Umm well, you see I was walking by and ummm-"

"Relax, Korra. I'm just joking with you."

Omar thought he could here a sigh as hit hit the bag with another cross, making him smirk.

"I've never seen fighting like that. It's like a mix between firebending and earthbending." A hint of awe in Korra's voice.

"Krav Maga. It's a very brutal and very efficient fighting style. It's meant to end a conflict as quick as possible using non lethal and lethal takedown and strikes." Omar explained as he backed away from the bag, panting and sweating furiously.

Korra moved from her spot and picked up a dry rag before tossing it towards him. "While you look like you've got a good handle on what you're doing with it."

"Yea, my parents 'insisted' that I practice it, among other types of training, for self defense or defense of a loved one." He replied tersely.

"You don't sound to thrilled about it?"

"I'm grateful for all the skills I've learned. Just not the way I had to get them."

"Wow. It sounds like you and your parents had your differences."

Omar laughed loudly as he finished wiping himself with the rag and put on a shirt. "Yea, you could say that." With a sigh he made for the door motioning for Korra to follow. "So is Tenzin still not letting you leave the island?"

Korra grunted in response before crossing her arms. " He says that I'm not allowed to leave until I can connect with my spiritual side." Straightening up she put her hands behind her back and held up her chin imitating Tenzin. "I know you're frustrated but these teachings will sink in. With time they'll click." Finished with her imitation she blows a raspberry and gives a thumbs down.

Omar laughs heartily as they continue walking. "That was pretty good. Tenzin let me have the night off tonight." Stopping he awkwardly tugs at his fingers as Korra looks at him puzzled. "So I was planning on going to the pro-bending arena tonight and I wanted to know if you'd like to come." Omar tried putting on his winning smile but fell flat and could only manage a small shy smirk.

"Oh, I was already planning on sneaking out tonight to see a match." Korra replied nonchalantly. "Atleast now I won't be alone when we go tonight." She said a huge smile

"Oh, well umm well how about that. Good to know." Omar replied trying not to sound too upset. Way to get shot down, Omar. She didn't even notice you tried to ask her out.

"Well, I'll meet you on the side facing the island tonight. See you then." Korra said happily before taking off.

Omar sighed as he ran his hand through his curly hair. "Well, shit."

(~○~○~○~○~○~)

"Where the hell is she?" Omar grunted as he paced back and forth. Getting into the arena was simple enough considering he just had to buy a ticket but now he was stuck waiting for Korra. Granted she had to sneak out but with her waterbending she should be able to cross the bay in no time. Apparently not tonight it seems.

Despite this, he had a nice view of the bay and could see Tenzins home and the monument of Aang from his spot. Between the water and the bright lights contrasting against the dark sky it reminded him of home. But he could only admire so much as a tower of water sprung up in front of his face making him trip and fall on his rear end.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that so close to you." Korra exclaimed from behind him as she waterbending the water out of her clothes.

Omar got up and raised an amused eyebrow towards her. "Uh huh. This is payback for the snow ball fight at the south pole isn't it?"

"I recall I won that match."Korra said leaning forward and placing her hands on her hips.

"Only cause I let you." He said sarcastically. "Let's go the arena is this way." Omar began walking down the corridor with Korra in tow. To be completely honest he totally forgot which way was the arena and the lack of signs did not help his case.

"No way." Omar heard Korra say with awe. Turning around he saw Korra walking into a room they had past.

"Korra, I don't think we should... Great googly moogly."

Turns out Korra had found the arenas gym. And it was massive. Climbing nets, weight lifting equipment, punching bags, pools and earth weight plates. It wasn't fancy looking or anything like back home but the archaic look to it was still appealling.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" An angry and older voice yelled from behind them.

"Shhhhhhhhit." Omar said louder than he would have liked. Turning around was a man in his late 40s to early 50's in a grey sleeve less shirt and green pants stomping towards them. Despite his age and the very noticeable gut, the man was stocked from head to toe in muscle.

"We were just looking for the bathroom and we got lost." Korra answered quickly putting on a nervous smile. Omar sighed in relief, thankful for her quick thinking.

"Ah, yes. The old 'I got to go pee' excuse. I heard that excuse enough times." Omar and Korra exchanged a glance and gulped nervously as the old man ranted on. "You know, I'm sick of kids sneaking in here and I will aabsolutely not tolerate kids trying out lovebending in my gym."

Korra immediately blushed at his last sentence while Omar scratches his head.

"The hell is lovebending?" He inquired turning towards Korra who was still blushing. "OOoooooooooooohhhhhhh. Oh. Wait, no no no no, that's ummm that's not-"

"There you two are. I been looking everywhere for you guys." A boy around Omars age, in not a little younger, yelled out as he ran towards the group.

The kid was dressed in red and white fighting gear, had jet black hair, green eyes a little lighter than Omars, and a button nose. Korra looked confused as the kid approached raising one hand which Omar graciously accepted pulling the kid in.

"I haven't seen you in years man." Omar yelled out trying to sound excited before dropping to whisper. "Help us out."

Releasing Omars hand the kid turned to the old man. "It's alright Toza, they're with me."

Korra finally taking the hint jumped in between the two boys putting on her best smile. "Yea, I'm with him." She jerked a thumb towards the kid.

"Yea, you see we're together." The kid added in a suave tone.

"Whoa there Rico Suavé, she's with me." Omar growled feeling himself get extremely jealous.

"Yeah, with him. Sorry." Korra added in a little defensively. Omar felt his cheeks heat up as he held his gaze.

The kid backed before awkwardly looking away. "Sorry I didn't mean to imply that-"

"Oh, you implied it." Omar cut him off throwing in a wink which made the kid relax visibly.

"I don't care what you guys are. I've got work to do." Toza grunted before storming off and using his bending to put away some weights. Taking their cue, the three teens marched off out of the gym. Omar sighed in relief as they followed the kid.

"Thanks for that we owe you one."

"Ah, it was nothing." The boy chirped happily.

They followed the kid down a couple of corridors until he opened a door for them to go into. Stepping through the door, Omar found himself looking into the arena. They were in what appeared to be a prep area for teams and ahead was the fighting area. Up above was the Oval shaped stands where he could see hundreds of eager fans cheering and chanting.

"What do you think? Best seats in the house, right."

"Whoa." Korra let out in a whisper as she leaned on the railing looking into the arena.

"Holy shit. This place is amazing." Omar looked on in awe at the sheer size and energy emanating in the arena.

"It's bigger than I could have imagined."

"I know, right? Name's Bolin by the way."

"Korra. And this is Omar." Korra continued to gaze wide eyed at the arena. She looked happier than Omar had ever seen.

Omar heard the door open and footsteps move towards his left away from him, Korra and Bolin. Said noise was soon accompanied by a 'psst, Bolin'. Bolin walked over and began whispering to the one who called him over. Korra was still enraptured to notice Bolin move away but Omar reacting out of instinct from training watched the two boys. The other kid was a little taller than Bolin but thinner and with amber colored eyes. The two conversed with new guy looking upset while Bolin was frowning and attempting dissuade whatever his friend was trying to do.

"Hey, you guys." Bolin called over before dragging both Omar and Korra towards him. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Mako."

Korra's face lit up at the name instantly. "Wait, the Mako. I heard you play on the radio." Filled with excitement she stuck out her hand offering a handshake.

Mako moved past the three not bothering to spare a glance to either. Korra sighed dejected while Bolins smile faded to a more dissappointed look. Omar sucked his tooth in response to his nonchalant attitude.

"Or I could meet him later." She said slowly lowering her arm.

"Don't mind him." Bolin replied in a subdued tone before perking up. "He just gets really focused before a match." Bolin added a cheerful smile. Omar could tell it was somewhat forced and he was just trying to cover for Mako.

"Well, wish me luck." Bolin sadly as he put on his helmet. "Not that I'll need it."

"Cocky now, aren't we?" Omar yelled back amused.

"Good luck, knock 'em out." Korra yelled as she pumped a fist into the air.

(~○~○~○~○~○~)

"Wooooohoooooooooo. One more win and we're in the championship tournament." Bolin jeered as he got back into the prep room. "So what did you think, Korra? Bolins got some moves huh." His changed back to that suave tone as he took off his helmet.

Korra still excited grabbed Bolin by his collar and lifted him off his feet. Omar snickered at the look of surprise. "What do I think? WHAT DID I THINK?! That was awesome." She pushed away making stumble back in shock but still maintained a smile.

"That was bad ass man. You guys really kicked ass out there." Omar exclaimed, clapping a hand on Bolins shoulder. Bolin smiled even brighter as he glanced between the two.

"You did more harm than good out there. Your almost cost us the match." Mako groaned as he walked back with Hasook, the teams Water-bender.

Hasook, snorted as he removed his helmet. "We won didn't we?"

"Barely."

"Get off my back, pal." With that he threw his helmet and stormed out of the room.

"Fucking useless." Mako snarled as he stared at the door.

"Well, aren't you guys a cheery bunch. I can really see the camaraderie that makes the magic happen." Omar stated lamely.

Korra unphased by the argument that just took place step forward towards Mako. "You guys were amazing, especially you Mr. Hat trick." She finished pointing two fingers at Mako.

"Oh, you two are still here?" He replied uninterested.

Omar crossed his arms before tapping Bolin. "Your brother always this much of a dick or is it just me?

"Oooooooooooo hahaha." Bolin chuckled wringing his hands.

"Anyways. I been immersed in bending my whole life but I never been able to move like that." Korra interjected waving arms wildly. "It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you can show me some new tricks."

Bolin smile grew so wide Omar thought his face would split. "Abs-sooooo-lutely."

"Right now? C'mon Bolin." Mako asked tersely from the lockers, still removing his pads.

"Just ignore him." Bolin said blocking the side of his mouth closest to Mako with a hand. "Yea, I can show you the basics. Though I'm not sure how well my earthbending will translate to your water bending." Bolin continued thinking of ways to teach Korra. "But we'll figure it out."

"Not a problem, I'm actually a earthbender." Korra said with a cocky tone and shot Omar a knowing look. Omar seeing where this was going slowly shook his head and shot her a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume." Bolin stammered looking equally confused as the words coming out of his mouth. "I just thought with your water tribe getup you were a water tribe gal."

"Korra." Omar warned.

"No you're right. I'm also a waterbender. And a firebender." Korra shot Bolin a cocky look and stuck a tongue out at Omar who was currently facepalming and sighing.

Bolin still looked confused as he rubbed his chin in thought before looking down and scratching his head. "Okay, now I'm very confused."

Mako sighed before coming to Bolins aid. "You're the avatar, and I'm an idiot.

"Both are true." Korra stated matter-of-factly.

"Jesus, Korra. You can't go announcing shit like that." Omar growled.

"No way." Bolin grew wide eyed before turning Mako and hiding face from Korra with his hand and pointing at Korra with the other. "The avatar."

Omar groaned and face palmed once again as an excited Korra followed an equally excited Bolin to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter bites the dust. This was longer than I anticipated and I hate making chapters too long for fear that they suck. I'm excited to hear what you all think about this and I can write more.
> 
> rate and review and have a happy holidays everyone

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this introduction to my story. This is my first LOK fanfic but I'm excited to see how it turns out. It's going to be canon with some alterations to include my OC but it should stay mostly true to the series.
> 
> rate and review please on what you liked and what you didn't like. Constructive criticism goes along way with helping me make my stories good and keeping you all entertained.
> 
> See you in the next chapter. :D


End file.
